


Useless Decoration

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-27-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Useless Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-27-05

“Oh, please tell me you’re kidding.”

Cameron looked up from the file in front of her, adjusting her glasses. “What?”

“Who did this?”

She followed his gesturing arm and glanced around the room. It was decorated for Christmas, white sparkling lights lining the windows and several poinsettias on the table and counters. “I really don’t…”

“Did you?”

“Gee, Dr. House, perhaps if you let me finish my sentence, you’ll be free to harangue someone else. No. I didn’t do this. I wouldn’t presume to force any kind of holiday cheer on you.” She turned her attention back to her file. “Especially given that it’s a lost cause.”

“There’s mistletoe over my door. You expect me to believe it wasn’t you in some last-ditch, desperate effort?”

“To what? Make myself miserable at your hands?” She smirked. “Maybe it was Chase still hoping to kiss and make up after the Vogler incident.”

“He’s too busy kissing dying nine year olds.”

“Wilson then. Putting to rest all those rumors about the two of you that float around the hospital.”

House snorted softly and walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Is that what they say?”

“House,” she took a sip from her own cup then gave him a sigh. “According to the hospital grapevine?” She got to her feet and headed into his office. “You’ve been involved with every man, woman, child and narcotic to come through those doors.” 

“Really?”

Her voice drifted back from the other room, soft with the distance. “And only you would be proud of that.” Her words grew louder as she stopped in the doorway, House right in front of her. She followed his gaze up to the mistletoe. “Don’t even think about it?” 

“Think about what?” He asked with a sly grin, drowning her reply in his kiss.


End file.
